Mara Jaffray
Mara Jaffray is one of the main characters on the show House of Anubis. Even though her parents are professional athletes, she is known as the smart, unsporty, academic girl that gets along quite nicely with everyone. She had a long-distance relationship with Mick Campbell, but then started dating Jerome Clarke but after she found out Jerome cheated on her with Willow they broke up. She was one of the few Anubis House residents with no idea about the mystery, the others being Mick and Willow, as everyone else in the house knew about the mystery one time or another. However, Mara overheard Victor, and Mr. Sweet talking, and then Sibuna. She is then accepted into Sibuna because of her knowledge. She joins Sibuna in The Touchstone of Ra and proves very useful to them - her intelligence causing Fabian to become slightly jealous. This means that Mick is the only ones to know nothing about the mystery, and Mick is the only one to never be a member of Sibuna. She was named the school's Valedictorian in special. 'Relationships' 'Jerome Clarke ' '''(Unknown-present; Ex '''Boyfriend, Friends) Despite her old relationship with Mick, it is revealed that she has another admirer in Anubis House - Jerome; about halfway through the first season it is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara. Jerome asked her out once but she turned him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Jerome is always making Mara laugh. She also thinks of him as a baffoon and that some of his humor is childish. When Jerome finds out that Mara has a crush on Mick and that she cheated the test for Mick, he blackmails her into doing his chores, but lately they have been spending a lot of time together. She even got him to open up to her. Jerome volunteered her to be school representative and helped her with her campaign, but then turned her down when Mick came back from California. He decided to cheer on Amber out of spite when Mara forgave Mick. He attempted to break them up by telling Mara that Mick rigged the election for her, and blackmailing her so he wouldn't tell Mick that she cheated on a test for him. In recent episodes, they are seen spending more and more time together. In House of Status / House of Laments Mara discovers that Mick has a new girlfriend and decides to make him jealous by fake-dating Jerome. They spent the whole day together taking fake-date photos and even kissed twice. In House of Pretenders/ House of Trouble it is revealed that she has a crush on Jerome and Mara and Jerome could have gotten together if Rufus didn't kidnap Jerome. In the Season 2 finale Jerome and Mara become an item. In season 3, they are were together, and quite happily. It appears that they spent a majority of the summer together and had a brilliant time. However, Mara had broken up with him when she found out he was also dating Willow at the same time. In order to get back at Jerome, Mara and Willow planned a revenge plot. She said that Joy would appeal to Jerome, they would go on a date, and then Joy would dump Jerome. Mara was also visibly upset when she found out that Joy was crushing on Jerome. Eventually she accepted the relationship, but threatened Jerome, saying that if he ever hurt Joy, she'd hurt him.